Love Birds
by Livay
Summary: Some heartwarming Pharmercy doodles [Pharah's POV]. Progressing story but can be read as oneshots. M rating for possible mature content in later chapters. Cover-Art by NeD MohD
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor**

It was my 13th birthday and it was awesome! The view - fantastic! The holo screens - futuristic! The soldiers - so cool!

I was never that excited about anything. My first time visiting the work of my mom, Overwatch Base Gibraltar, I was beaming. High technology, heroes to your left and right, everyone busy with protecting the world against the Omnics. Everyone was so nice when they saw me and my mom. She was the best! Everyone did as she said and it was awesome! I admired my mom more than anyone else. She was my biggest hero. And Reinhardt, he was also the best! He had to leave soon, some revolt in France, but he looked so amazing in his armor. A true knight. I wanted to be like him. And mom. Both.

I also remember the weird Cowboy hanging around with uncle Gabe. Mom told me to call him like that, Uncle Gabe. I liked it! He didn't at first but deep inside he was happy, I knew it. And we had a secret. It was no secret for long but I was the first one to know about his hobby. He sewed me a really cool Halloween costume as a present and to keep quiet. And I loved it. The Cowboy seemed like a delinquent though. I couldn't understand why uncle Gabe was hanging out with him. Not until he challenged me on the shooting range. Not a real one, just with laser tag pistols but a shooting range either way. Mom never allowed me to practice shooting. She did teach me all kinds of martial arts to protect myself and told me to protect the innocent but _never ever_ was I allowed to shoot. Even though she was the most famous sharp shooter in the world! So this cowboy dude told me how to hold a gun and it was tons of fun! Later on I showed him my aikido skills and threw him on the ground we were laughing sooo much. After all he was a pretty cool guy. I hurt myself during some of the more difficult stuns though and that was when I met the Doctor.

"Come in!" she said before I could even knock. Did she have cat ears?

"You must be Fareeha, right? Happy birthday!" She stood up from her desk, walked towards me and gave me a smile so bright and welcoming I didn't even feel the pain of my scraped knee anymore. She looked like an Angel!

"Thank you..." I barely managed to answer, quickly facing the ground. I felt so embarrassed for hurting myself. I didn't want her to think bad about me for some reason.

"My name is Angela. Nice meeting you! Let's see if we can patch you up, hm?" She gestured to a chair, asking me to sit down.

 _Angela,_ _what a fitting name_. "Yes..." I still couldn't look up, instead looking at my knee like I could heal it with my stare only. She didn't ask what happened and she never got to know but I felt so stupid for it anyway.

"Soo... You do understand english, yes?" she asked me while cleaning my knee. Her touch was the most gentle ever. I couldn't feel any pain, instead my head got hot for some reason and my ears were virtually burning. Did I get a fever?

"Yes, mom talks to me in English as well. She says it is important..." Saying something without stumbling over the words was never that hard to manage.

"Well your mom is right. It is wonderful to be able to talk to people from all over the world, don't you think? I had to study really hard to learn English. My parents were never able to teach me..." Her voice sounded a bit sad but she smiled anyway when I caught a glimpse of her face. She noticed and I couldn't look away any faster. The heat now rising to my cheeks.

There was a silence after that and I calmed down a bit, focusing on my knee. Angela got up to get a box out of the cabinet.

"Well, it is your birthday, so you got to choose. We don't have any fancy ones but you are too old for that now anyway, right?" She presented some band-aids of different color but plain design. I was drawn to the blue one but didn't want to look childish and chose a plain white one.

"I will take this." I wanted to take it out but she was faster.

"Let me do this, you are my patient now!" Looking at her in that moment was a big mistake. When she winked at me and carefully placed the band-aid on my knee I could feel my lips form a line. I wanted to run away and I didn't know why but I felt weird around her.

"...Don't you like going to the doctors? You seem quiet distressed?" She said apologetic and with a look on her face that crushed my heart.

"NO!" The word left my lips before I even knew I was going to say it. _That's not it!_

"That's.. not it. I-I just.. " Struggling for an explanation I couldn't even give myself she put a hand on my shoulder as to comfort me, making the turmoil in my chest even worse. I looked in her eyes, straight into her crystal blue eyes.

"It's just, you are so incredibly pretty..." _Wait what?!_

"Oh!" Her shoulders softened, apparently they had been a bit tense before, and a chuckle so clear and light left her throat that I couldn't resist but grin at her. _I made her laugh!_ I was proud of me somehow.

"That's nice of you to say, Fareeha." Again that really kind smile that had greeted me when I had entered the Infirmary. Hearing her saying my name made my heart skip a few beats, I think.

"And you are pretty brave. You didn't even flinch when I cleaned your injury. I was afraid you didn't like me to be honest." She continued while returning the box to its place.

"Now, let's go back to the others and celebrate your birthday, alright? I heard there is a big surprise waiting for you. I have a break soon and if you want I'll come around!" Winking at me again while she led me out. My face burned up again and I just managed to nod slightly.

When I left and turned around a little later she waved at me. I saluted and continued to walk towards the entrance hall where I would rejoin my mother and her colleagues. I was looking forward to seeing Angela again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pharah, reporting in_**

When I heard about the Overwatch Recall I couldn't reach my phone fast enough. Helix Security International was the best thing that had happened to me after my dream of joining Overwatch was crushed due to the disbandment. And I had lovely colleagues and friends there, but my initial dream, that I had followed since I could think, was within my grasp now.

They knew when they heard the news and they never judged me for it. I was leaving a family behind but I was about to meet a new one, that was actually an old one. I was allowed to keep my Raptora suit. It was a parting gift. A gift that would save my life and many others over and over again.

* * *

"Recruit Fareeha Amari!" The man in the suit called out.

"Present, Sir!"

"Recruit Aleksandra Zaryanova!"

"I'm here, ready to fight!"

...

There weren't many new recruits but they all looked promising. Many of them became famous during the Omnic crisis if not famous before. Hana Song, Lucío Correia dos Santos, Aleksandra Zaryanova... These people were ready to change the world for the better, putting an end to war and do what had to be done to protect the people.

The man who had called out our names now lead us through Watchpoint Gibraltar. I couldn't remember every room and corner but I did recall the fantastic view you had of the ocean when we made our way outside.

"This is the lab of our most astonishing scientist, Winston."

"He must be very important and skilled to get a workplace with this view!" Aleksandra said with a heavy accent.

"It has been damaged heavily during an attack on the part of Talon but we are starting the renovation as soon as we get more financial support. ... Please follow me now to the conference hall where we will meet the current leader of Overwatch."

We walked through a big hangar with some kind of jet parked inside and engineers working on it. Hana went crazy when they unloaded her Mech and she dragged Lucío, who she became friends with pretty fast, towards it and urged him to give her an autograph on it. They giggled a little bit more and I couldn't resist but smile at the sight. Hana Song, call sign , her "Gamer name" apparently, was the bravest girl on this planet by far. 19 years old and already an experienced fighter for freedom and peace. She reminded me of a young blonde doctor I had met many years ago and who was equally young when she had joined Overwatch to bring peace to the world.

I also remembered my visit in the infirmary and it began to dawn on me that I've had a little crush on the good looking and smart Swiss that was the most renowned doctor of the world and probably still is. The sight of the barracks to our left now reminded me of my little birthday party. I could remember it clearly.

 _It was in the common room of the barracks. Uncle Gabe and Jack sat at the bar counter, Jesse, who had been my partner in crime, sat in the relaxing area. Two couches and a big coffee table were placed in front of a huge screen. I was running to him when me and my mom had entered the room. He was relieved to see me so cheerful again. I had already forgotten my injury and sat down beside him. His stories were just so funny and I could ask him about the pretty doctor I had met earlier._

 _"Hoo? The doctor, eh? Yeah, she's gorgeous, don't ya think? I hoped you would help me get her attention." He winked at me. Somehow I didn't like the way he was talking about Angela. "You with me, fella?! I need your assistance!" he grinned._

 _Nope, I didn't like it. But I liked Jesse. I couldn't figure out why his request bothered me so much. He noticed my puzzled look and added the clarification that I really needed._

 _"You help me make her my girlfriend, eh?!"._

 _I couldn't say no. I nodded and my heart felt a little heavy. In that moment Angela entered and she greeted my mother, Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe first before she noticed us. I had watched her the whole time and when she smiled at me and approached us my heart felt like it was trying to escape my ribcage._

 _"Hello Jesse." She gave him a polite nod. "And hey, Fareeha." She sat down on the armrest next to me. "I came as soon as I could. I hope you still want me around."_

 _I beamed at her. Of course I wanted her around._

 _"Yes please. I want you to try my cake. I baked it myself!"_

 _I jumped up to pick up the cake my mom had brought in earlier. That was the signal for everyone to gather and sing birthday songs for me. Though when I returned to the couch Jesse had scooted over to where I had sat before, next to Angela. My steps got slower and I carefully put down the cake on the coffee table. Everyone was gathering around it and chatting about me and how I had grown and all this stuff, some disappeared for a moment to get my presents probably but I just stood there looking at Angela and Jesse laughing about some stupid jokes he made._

 _I didn't like it. I wanted to be the center of attention now. It was MY birthday not his! I wanted that she was laughing about MY jokes and I wanted her to smile at me like she did before. Her chuckle was so light and genuine. This was not fair._

 _"You alright, Habibti?" My mom called out to me, getting to her knees to be at my level._

 _I nodded swallowing my anger, blinking to prevent the tears from building. I was really upset but I didn't want to show anyone. Shifting my attention back to the cake I ignored the worried look Angela was giving me. I was mad at her. She didn't look forward to my cake obviously. Then I will give her the last piece IF one would remain._

 _I waited for mom to light the candles and then everyone sang together. Reinhardt, my hero, sang along from the big screen. He was sitting on a ship and just made a call to take part in my special party. It warmed my heart. Mom must've told him about my adoration, he was SO nice and cool and he was AWFUL at singing, I laughed out loud. Everyone joined in and I forgot my previous anger._

 _I blew out the candles and made my wish. I wished to join Overwatch as a grown up but didn't tell anyone. It just had to become true!_

 _After Reinhardt had hang up I cut the cake into small pieces and handed them to my guests or rather my mom's colleagues and only when one remained I noticed that I had left the prettiest and biggest piece behind. Everyone but me and Angela had one and I looked at it thinking. I really wanted to eat my own birthday cake but I had soon realized the real reason I had spared that particular piece. I wanted Angela to eat it. Therefore I put it on a plate and slowly handed it to her, my head facing downwards. I was still a little bit mad but I wanted her attention and smile back and Jesse had left for the toilet after he received his cake, so it was the perfect chance._

 _"You sure you want me to eat your last piece of cake?" She asked carefully and a little sad. Yeah, she should feel guilty! Though her voice made my heart sink into my boots._

 _"I-I'ts yours!" I stammered stupidly, still facing the ground. I heard her sighing. She took my free hand and gently pulled me on the couch next to her. I followed her lead._

 _"Why don't we share then?" She smiled at me. I could see it from the corner of my eyes as I stared at the plate. I nodded, humming an "okay"._

 _We shared and Angela made a pleased sound whenever she took a piece._

 _"I love it! You are a great confectioner, Fareeha. Thanks for sharing with me." And again she smiled brighter than the sun and eyes so genuine I got pleasant shivers running down my spine as I looked up at her. She liked it. No, she LOVED it. And I BEAMED at her. God, she was sooo nice._

 _She chuckled, one hand covering her mouth, the other reaching out for mine._

 _"You got something there, sweetie." She wiped away a bit of cream that apparently had been on the corner of my lips._

 _My heart went crazy, it was racing in excitement. I felt blood rush into my cheeks and my ears went deaf for a second. Her touch was so sudden, I wasn't prepared and I stared at her, frozen._

 _Her questioned look got interrupted by a "Howdy! I'm back." from behind our seats._

 _This time Jesse talked to me, thanking me for the delicious cake and asking me lots of questions about my hobbies and what I wanted to do in the future, now that I was a teen. It took me a few seconds to get back from my trance but I was happy to be in the center of attention again. We talked and laughed together and I wasn't angry with either of them anymore. I enjoyed Angela's laugh even if she wasn't laughing at my jokes. Jesse's were better anyway._

 _And so I had one of the bests birthday parties in my life._

Thinking about the past made time go by so fast we had already reached the building that was the conference hall.

I chuckled at my past self and I really looked forward to meeting Dr. Ziegler again. I wondered how she would look like now.

The guide entered a code at the panel and the door opened. Stairs lead us down to a room with a big round table, engraved with the sign of Overwatch, lit by cold lights. A big screen on the wall behind it, framed by smaller ones. In front of it, impossible to miss, a ridiculously dressed guy in his thirties with a cowboy hat. Jesse McCree, the kind of cool but weird delinquent. One of the leader of Overwatch now. Beside him the one and only, famous poster girl and time jumper, Tracer. Towering them all, Reinhardt, now with white hair, my biggest idol grinning from one side to the other. And to some of the recruits a surprise; an ape, but in reality the most renowned scientist of all time, right beside them, Winston.

"... the new recruits!" I've only heard the last bit of what our guide had to say but it was enough to know what was expected of us now.

"Call sign Pharah, reporting in!"

"Call sign Zarya, ready for Combat."

"Call sign , online!"

...

"Howdy!" McCree nodded at the 18 new recruits.

"Nice to meet ya, luvs!" the Brit welcomed us with the famous broad smile.

"Thanks for coming!" a deep and calm voice sounded from the ape's throat. He continued.

"You all know why you are here. Why _we_ are here. ..."

It was a long but necessary speech. I was used to it. Usual procedure in the army. Safety comes first after all. I don't think either McCree nor Reinhardt noticed me in my Raptora suit. We were told to be combat ready when we arrived at the Watchpoint. Apparently a mission was waiting for us already. Therefore the rushed safety instructions.

"... Now let me introduce you to our head of medical research and inventor of the magical Nanotechnology that has saved so many lives - Mercy, come in please!" Winston gestured behind us.

A slide door opened there, we turned around and a woman with crystal blue eyes and her blonde hair pulled up to a pigtail framed by something that looked like a halo, wings on her back, stepped in and I had to hold my breath as my heart's beating rhythm sped up.

"Greetings, it's nice to meet you! My name is Angela Ziegler. Welcome to Overwatch!" her pure voice sounded through the room.


End file.
